Persevere
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: When a group of non-sapient beings known as the Controllers invade Planet Earth, life changes drastically for everyone. However, there are a few people that have not given up all hope, and will fight back. These people are called the guardians, and they used to be a student council group. Can the guardians fight back? Slightly AU. Dystopian. Rated T for later violence.
1. Prologue

_If you had nothing left, would you give up all hope, or would you persevere?_

It was five years since the Controllers first invaded our planet called Earth. I had been thirteen at the time. I had just finished Elementary School, and was living a normal life- well, besides the guardian charas. I remember that day vividly, as if it was yesterday. I was walking home, tracing the steps that I would probably never take again from Seiyo Academy to my house. The city was hustling, people scampering around doing ordinary stuff; the last time it would be that way for them. The breeze was gentle, my natural pink hair swaying gently. It felt nice to feel that breeze, since it was summer and had been overwhelmingly hot recently.

For some arbitrary reason, I happened to glance up at the sky at that moment. To my dismay, there were giant grey figures levitating in the sky, concealing the light blue sky.

"What are those?" I heard others whisper around me. Suddenly, the giant figure descended, revealing itself as a ship. I was utterly confused at this point. My heart was beating swiftly. They met the ground, and landed. A ladder was lowered to the ground. A bunch of men climbed down from the ladder, wearing silver glasses that shaded their eyes. One of them, the tallest one, tapped the giant ship three times. Each tap I could hear at double the volume around me. I jumped back in surprise.

"We are the Controllers, and we will take over your world. You puny humans do not stand a chance against us." The man whispered, his voice booming everywhere. No one around me was moving, and I could feel the heavy breaths of everyone around me.

"We will not surrender!" I turned slowly, facing some man I did not recognize. He was an ordinary man, large and bulky. The strange thing about this man was that he was made out of pixels. I would learn later that this man was from another nation from the world, and in fact, the Controllers were announcing this message to everyone in the world and in every language.

"You dare attempt to defy us?" A Controller murmured, stepping towards him. He pointed a large gun towards the man, and shot a laser beam from it, killing the man instantly. After the first death, people started to scream and rebel. The Controllers, however, killed everyone on spot who attempted to rebel. I was frozen in spot, unsure of what to do. To say I was scared would be a vast understatement. Although many humans were sprawled across the ground dead, all of the Controllers were left alive. After a woman was killed, a man shrieked loudly.

"That was my wife!" He screamed from somewhere around the world. "Please don't kill anyone else. I surrender! We all surrender!" That was probably the majority vote anyway. The Controllers seemed to smirk.

"You must abide by our rules. If you break any rules, someone you love will perish and you will face a slow death." The Controllers stood behind flocks of people, ordering them to move. I slowly walked, following the crowd of frightened people in front of me. I knew then that my life would never be the same.


	2. I

**So, despite having limited time, I am deciding to write a new story! I just recently got this idea, and I loved this idea, so I'm publishing it over my 7393938893+ ideas. It is a dystopian story, which is my favorite kind of story to read and write. Some ideas are loosely based off the Hunger Games written by Suzanne Collins and the television show that was on a while ago V. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter, since the last was a prologue.**

* * *

Sleep was something valuable that most humans struggled to have ever since the Controllers came. I had fallen into a rare deep sleep, only to be awoken by my little sister. She was wailing loudly, crying hysterically.

"Ami-Chan, what's wrong?" I whispered to my little sister, hugging her closely. The Controllers gave my family a small home to live in, so my sister and I had to share a small bed together.

"I had a nightmare." Ami whispered, shivering in my arms. The eleven-year-old girl held onto me tightly, gripping the sleeve of my shirt roughly.

"It's okay Ami-Chan; it was just a dream." I soothed. "Try not to think about it."

"They were going to separate us Onee-Chan. They were going to force you to work, and I would be alone." Ami whimpered. I stroked Ami's back gently.

"You know that's just a dream Ami; I'm eighteen so I have two more years until they force me to work." Ami nodded slowly.

"But it's only two years! I don't want Onee-Chan to leave me. I want Onee-Chan to be with me forever." I smiled weakly at my sister.

"Ami-Chan, I'll always be with you even when I do have to work. Don't ever doubt that even for a second." Ami's embrace loosened on my waist.

"Mommy and Daddy are never around though! I can barely remember what they look like…" I looked at the ground, saddened by that thought. My parents were forced to take jobs by the Controllers; my mother being a mechanic on the Controllers' ships and my father being a doctor, despite neither of them having any previous knowledge on their jobs. Since they both work on the Controller Ships, we rarely get to see them.

"We'll see them soon." I promised, although I actually had no idea. "Well Ami-Chan, I should take you to the Nursery so you could play with the other kids!"

"Onee-Chan, I'm eleven-years-old; I'm not a baby anymore. Why can't I go with you to wherever you go?" I sighed.

"It's dangerous Ami-Chan; I can't afford to put you there."

"How can you guarantee your own safety?" Ami wondered.

"I won't be hurt, but I just don't want you to be involved." I squeezed Ami's shoulder. "Well, you should get dressed. It's Jaimee's birthday today right?" Ami nodded slowly. I picked out a dress for Ami.

"Wow, where did you find that dress?!" Ami exclaimed.

"My friend Rima had managed to keep it from before the invasion. When she was thirteen, she was about your size." Ami giggled slightly. She took off her clothes, revealing only her undergarments. She slipped the dress over her undergarments, and admired herself in the mirror. The dress was light pink and went below her ankles. I placed a pink headband on Ami's head, and combed her light brown hair back into one long braid. "Wow Ami-Chan, you look like a little princess!"

"I do!" Ami twirled around, making me smile. I threw on a white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, and tied my shoulder-length pink hair into a ponytail. My hair had grown since the invasion.

"Come on Ami-Chan; let's brush our teeth." I led Ami to the bathroom, and handed her a toothbrush. I turned on the water, which came out slowly. The Controllers didn't take great care of us, and gave us a low water supply. I put a little bit of toothpaste on my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth. After we both finished brushing, I turned off the water, and led Ami out of the house.

"Good-bye Onee-Chan!" Ami called to me, turning around to go to the nursery.

"Wait Ami-Chan!" Ami looked at me. "Maybe you're getting older, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to leave me without giving me a kiss." Ami sighed, and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I patted my sister's head, and watched her leave to the nursery. Sighing, I turned around, and headed off to where I met every day.

I walked on the property that I used to call my school. Now, Seiyo Academy was used as a science laboratory that we frequently stole from. I walked past the broken building that I used to meet inside everyday with my friends; the Royal Garden. It used to be the prettiest place to be in. Now, it was broken, with glass thrown all around and everything destroyed. It saddened me to see the place that I enjoyed most and had so many memories in to be destroyed. I walked over to an area where seven computers lie. I walked to the fifth one, and typed in the password, guardian_lullaby. No one even knew why that was the password. It was something Yaya had come up with at the top of her head.

The ground disappeared underneath me, and I involuntarily squealed, as I began my descent. Although I came here every day, I found myself always shocked to feel myself falling each day. I landed deep inside, and saw the ground I fell in from close up. I walked over to a door, and knocked on the door five times. The door opened, revealing a familiar brunette with some red hair. He had a huge grin on his face, and hugged me.

"What took you so long Amu? Geez, we all beat you by like a half an hour!" Kukai exclaimed. Kukai had not changed much since five years ago. Physically, Kukai only grew slightly taller, but the rest of his features had not changed very much. He had a small mustache that he always complained about and frantically tried to shave. Kukai's personality was still basically the same; upbeat, optimistic, and insanely obsessed with sports.

"Sorry, I was dropping Ami at the Nursery." I muttered, sighing.

"How's Ami-Chi?~ Yaya misses her!" Yaya was exactly the same, with a few physical differences, but personality wise, she was exactly the same. Even though she was now seventeen, she never dropped the habit of using the third person or obsessing over candy. Although taking care of Ami has matured me, taking care of Tsubasa appeared to not make any obvious difference in Yaya's personality. The only major difference was that instead of wearing her hair pigtails, Yaya now wore her hair in two buns.

"Ami's good. It's just so weird seeing her grow up." I admitted.

"Yaya's brother really has grown up as well." Kairi, surprisingly, has changed a lot. Although he tends to still be clever and speaks eloquently, he is now more motherly almost, and looks after everyone, especially Yaya and her brother, despite being the youngest. He no longer wears his glasses and only wears contacts. That was a weird change for me to experience. It was hard to recognize. Yaya smiled at Kairi, clinging to him. They were sort of dating, but no one really knew for sure, since Yaya acted like a baby.

"Aw how cute." The shortest guardian murmured. Directly after the Controllers arrived, Rima's father died. Rima's mother had been terrible to her, and blamed her. It took Rima a long time to open up though. For those few months, Rima had turned slightly gothic, wearing all black and dying her hair red. You would have to be blind to not notice something was wrong with her. However, Nagihiko and I were able to get her to open up, and we helped her remember the girl she was. Since we didn't trust Rima to live with her mother, even though she was working often, Rima rotated between Nagihiko's house, and mine. However, when Nagihiko's mother and Baaya fled to another country without telling Nagihiko immediately, Rima and Nagihiko moved into a place the Controllers assigned for them. Since it was way too small for the two of them, they snuck out and lived here, in the Underground.

Rima had cut her blonde hair when she turned gothic, so now, it was down to her shoulders. She usually wore it in braided pigtails. If you looked at her now, you would never know she was gothic once. Rima had not grown anymore, and retained her height of 4'9", which we all mocked her for. She still looked like a little doll. She seemed so innocent, yet she could be mean to us jokingly. Rima had softened from when she was thirteen.

After Rima's comment, both Yaya and Kairi turned red. I chuckled slightly. They were really cute together.

"You guys really should just say you're dating." Nagihiko teased. Like Kukai and Yaya, Nagihiko had not changed too much. He was still extremely nonchalant. However, he could be very protective, especially when it came to Rima. The two of them still argue sometimes, but it is always joking. They were a couple, and they were adorable and inseparable. Since we always met in the Underground and they lived there, we always saw them there. Nagihiko was extremely brilliant, and often worked with Kairi. He still had long purple hair, but he couldn't pass as a girl anymore because of his deepened voice.

"We should get started on the guardian meeting." The last member that was here today persisted. We still referred to ourselves as the guardians, but it has an entirely different meaning now.

"Okay, Sir Tadase!" Kukai saluted. Tadase just sighed.

Tadase was the one who changed the most. His blonde hair always covered one of his eyes. He always wore sloppy clothing. His jeans were usually falling off and were ripped. His shirts were always black. Nagihiko and I, just like with Rima, had tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but he had lashed out on us, and so we had to give up.

Tadase had a very tough personality, and it didn't take long for him to get steamed. We often saw him have blood on his face, making us wonder if he got into fights. No one's feelings seemed to affect him.

"The other day, I observed the Controllers flying one of their ships. They have not moved their ships ever since they arrived here. I was quite curious as to why they were moving, but I could not create a logical hypothesis." Kairi explained.

"Uh… what? Yaya doesn't understand Kairish!" Yaya whined. Kairi rolled his eyes at Yaya, sighing.

"Basically, he said nothing useful." Tadase grunted. We all exchanged nervous glances, worried about Tadase.

"I wonder why they were moving the ships. We should probably take note on them, since they probably have something planned," Nagihiko pointed out.

"We don't really have any new information I suppose…" I muttered, sighing. I turned to Kukai. "Hey Kukai, how are the Tsukiyomi siblings?" Tadase snarled.

"Utau hasn't been working that much, since she is only twenty, and you know Utau; very stubborn. I told her to be careful, and not disobey, and she's listening right now. Ikuto has been busy at work." Kukai grinned suddenly. "There's something I have to tell you guys."

"What's up?" Rima wondered.

"Utau and I… we're engaged." Kukai had a huge smile on his face. "I asked her last night to marry me, and she accepted!"

"I'm so happy for you Kukai!" I exclaimed. It wasn't uncommon for nineteen-year-olds now to get married, since no one knew how long they would have left.

"That's great!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Kukai smiled. "We want to get married soon, but we need to have other preparations. Utau told me that Ikuto will have to be there. I'm not even going to bother trying to get all of my brothers and my parents…"

"If all we're going to discuss is your romance, then I'm leaving, because I don't give a crap." Tadase sighed. "I'm only here so we can possibly stop the Controllers, which is pretty unlikely anyway."

"Can you just stop Tadase-Kun?!" He didn't look up at me. "Stop being so freaking selfish! I miss the old Tadase." Tadase rolled his eyes.

"Well, too bad, Hinamori. This is me. Deal with it." Tadase left at that moment, leaving us all to just sigh.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with him?!" Kukai wondered. "Seriously?"

"He really has changed so much… I just wonder what's up with him…" Nagihiko sighed.

"It's getting late, so I should be getting home. When my sister comes home, she'll want to see me." Kairi stood up.

"Wait for Yaya!~" Yaya called, following Kairi out of the Underground. "See you guys tomorrow!" They left.

"Hey, can you two leave? Nagi and I are preparing an intense game of chess." Rima said a smile on her face. Nagihiko smirked evilly.

"An intense game of _chess_?!" Kukai wondered, dumbfounded. "That game is so boring!"

"Well, Nagi and I made a bet on who will win a game of chess, so I have to win now." Rima pointed out.

"Oh geez, you guys sound like Utau and I in our young days…" Kukai muttered, sweat dropping. "Whatever, I hope you guys have fun! Let's go Amu." I nodded.

"Have fun with chess." I called.

"Thanks Amu-Chan, but I don't think Rima will be so happy with the end results." Nagihiko winked.

"Aren't you cocky? Well, believe it or not Nagi, _I'm_ going to win."

"Sure you will."

"I will!" The two of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"On _that_ note…" Kukai dragged my arm, and led me out of the Underground. "I'm glad you discovered the Underground Amu! The two of them need a place like that. How did you do it again?" I smiled slowly, remembering when I found the Underground.

"I was just reminiscing on everything, when I came across the hole that I first transformed with Ran in to escape." I sighed, a wave of melancholy passing through me as I thought of my charas that had disappeared. "Stupidly, I had fallen, and I had no idea how to get out. I had stomped my foot in aggravation, and found myself falling, until I discovered this." Kukai laughed, even though he heard the story again.

"That's awesome!" Kukai exclaimed, grinning. I smiled too. We walked together, until we got to Kukai's home. "See you later Amu!" He ruffled my hair, and left. I waved slowly, and made my way to the Nursery.

"Hello, I am here to pick up Ami Hinamori." I told the woman. She nodded, and brought Ami to me. Ami had a huge grin on her face. When we left the Nursery, Ami started blabbering to me.

"When Jaimee was blowing out the candles, it was a fake candle! It was so funny! And then, we played hide and go seek! I had the best spot, in the cabinets! No one found me!"

"That's cool." I told my little sister, patting her head. However, I found myself not listening entirely to her. I thought about Tadase. What was wrong with him? Why was he this way? I remembered the old Tadase, and I sighed in remorse. I missed him. As I walked inside my home, I didn't notice the Controller watching my sister and me.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review/alert/favorite for a quicker update!**


	3. II

**Sorry it took a while to update! School's been busier, and I do not have a ton of free time. However, I'm pushing extra time to update this! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

As I waited on the crowded line awaiting my turn, I suddenly felt water touching my face, coming from the sky. Groaning, I glanced up, and saw the grey clouds concealing the light blue sky, giving off a dreary feeling. The sky was beginning to open up, as rain began pouring heavier.

"Onee-Chan, it's wet!" Ami whined, clutching my hand tightly. A snide comment formed in my mind, but since it was my little sister, I neglected to say it.

"Don't worry, the line is speeding up; we'll be at the front in no time." I reassured, squeezing her hand gently. However, I was lying. The line moved extremely slowly. Everyone had to wait on the line in order to get scanned by the Controllers. They checked to make sure that you did not carry any items you were not supposed to, your health status, your age, and other necessary information. This check-up was performed monthly.

Since everyone in the city had to wait on the line, it took hours to get to the front. I had woken Ami up around four in the morning, so we could get on the line earlier, and hopefully get it over with. However, it appeared that my philosophy was not unique, as a huge line of people were gathered ahead of us, having arrived here even earlier.

Ami yawned loudly. The sun had just recently risen. It must have been just past six. I stroked my sister's hair gingerly, sighing.

"Amu!" I turned quickly, facing the source of the voice. Kukai stood a little off the line, waving at me. Directly behind him stood a girl with all of her long blonde hair tied into a hat. A smile formed on her face, as she followed Kukai to talk to me.

"Hey guys! Utau, it's been too long!" I hugged my friend. Utau tilted her sunglasses slightly upward, hiding her facial expression. Utau always had to wear accessories to cover up herself because of her fame. Before the Controllers came, Utau was a highly successful singer. She gathered fans nationally, and was beginning to receive global fame. However, her career was ruined by the invasion. This caused Utau to be very resentful of the Controllers. Now that she was twenty-years-old, Utau was required to work. However, she tried to disobey as much as she possibly can without getting killed. Kukai had constantly scolded her and told her to watch her back.

"Nice to see you too Amu," Utau said, hugging me as well. We let go, finally, and Utau and Kukai got on line behind me, ignoring the fact they were cutting.

"How's work been?" I asked. Utau gave me a scornful look, which spoke for itself. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Wait! Kukai told me the news yesterday! Congratulations!" Utau beamed.

"Thank you… I can't deny that it's a bit difficult to process." Utau admitted. Kukai put his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to them?" Ami asked, looking up at me.

"We got engaged!" Kukai replied.

"Kukai! You can't be so loud about it! That's not the kind of thing people around here are supposed to do!" I hissed.

"Who the hell cares? Kukai and I are happy, so whatever. I don't give a crap about what the Controllers' opinion are on my engagement." Utau muttered.

"I want to be the flower girl!" Ami exclaimed, smiling widely. I laughed slightly.

"Ami-Chan, I don't know if they're even having that…"

"Of course you can Ami!" Kukai squatted to her size, and patted her head. Ami giggled happily.

"Obviously, we can't have a proper wedding, due to the circumstances. However, we are going to have certain traditions, like the maid of honor and the best man, which will be Yaya and Ikuto." Utau explained.

"That sounds great!" I told her. "How is Ikuto by the way? I see him even less then you…"

"He's good. I mean, obviously he detests working as a coal miner, but he's fine." Utau explained. There was a silence. Ikuto and I used to be closer. I used to have a major crush on him. When I was younger, I used to be extremely slow when it came to certain things, romances included. It took me many years to realize my feelings for Ikuto, and that he actually loved me back. However, as Ikuto and I started hanging out more, our romantic feelings began to evaporate and become a sibling-like relationship. When Ikuto got his girlfriend, I was a little upset at the time, but now I support him. However, I couldn't help feeling a slight happiness when they broke up. He still continues to tease me, but it isn't flirting necessarily anymore.

"Ugh, this line is so annoying!" Kukai whined.

"You have no right to talk Kukai; I've waited here for almost two hours." I grumbled my hand still in Ami's.

"Oh shit, you were here at four?!" Kukai exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"Nice math Kukai." Utau muttered. Kukai gave her a thumb up.

Finally, the line seemed to move a little faster. I sighed a breath of relief, moving closer to the front of the line. When it was Ami and my turn, I held out my arm for them to inject me with a needle, which contained who knows what. Ami yelped when they injected her. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"You're good." A voice replied. I took Ami away, and waved to Kukai and Utau. I dropped Ami off at the daycare, and headed to the Underground.

It took me a few minutes to get past the security, besides having done it many times. When I entered the Underground, I was greeted by an uncomfortable sight. On the queen-sized bed to the left of me, Rima was on top of Nagihiko, both kissing heavily. Fortunately for me, only Nagihiko's shirt was off, but they were dressed other than that. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. It wasn't the first time I had seen them kiss, but I haven't ever walked in on them making out.

"I just _hate_ those stupid checkups! Seriously, I don't want to get up so…_oh._" I didn't even need to turn around to realize Kukai and Utau were there. Rima rapidly scampered off of Nagihiko, both of their faces dark red. They both looked at the ground.

"I-It w-w-wasn't w-what it looked like! I-I, um, err, w-we…" Rima faltered.

"Sorry to intrude on your make-out session!" Kukai said with huge grin on his face.

"We weren't…" Nagihiko sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to conceal the truth during this particular moment. "Can you guys let us know when you are coming next time, instead of barging in without warning?"

"Yeah sure, sorry about that." I muttered.

"It's alright."

"Hey Fujisaki, can you put a shirt on?" Nagihiko nodded, embarrassed, as he pulled a shirt from his drawer.

"Hey Utau, I heard you two got engaged!" Rima said, quickly changing the subject and diverting the attention away from Nagihiko.

"Yeah we did." A huge grin crossed Kukai's face. They were holding hands.

"How did he propose to you, Utau?" Nagihiko asked, rejoining us and sitting beside Rima. He was now wearing a blue shirt.

"Why Fujisaki; are you looking for ideas to propose?" Kukai teased. Nagihiko's face reddened, but he didn't reply.

"It was terribly cliché. I had come home from work, extremely worn out, and then he prepared some dinner for me in a very romantic way. I knew he was going to propose to me before he did." Utau muttered, but she smiled at Kukai anyway. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we're happy for you guys." I said.

"Thank you…" There was silence for a moment. Kukai put his arm around Utau's shoulders. Rima and Nagihiko held hands, their fingers intertwining with each other. There was me, a girl who was single, and had only dated once. However, that one boy that lasted about one week had ruined the whole entire dating experience for me. He had started kissing me passionately on a date at one point, and I wasn't very comfortable with the idea of losing my virginity at that moment. So, I ended things with him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from above. All five of us looked up suddenly, perplexed by the sudden noise.

"What was that?!" Kukai wondered, jumping up in surprise. We exited the Underground, and made it to the surface.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Rima pointed out, looking around.

"Yeah, me-"Before I could finish speaking, I felt my mouth being covered suddenly, and someone holding me tightly. I gasped in surprised, and struggled to escape the strong grasp.

"Amu!" I heard Nagihiko cry. Suddenly, the grip loosened on me, and I fell to the ground. Turning around quickly, I saw the Controller that had grabbed me being attacked by none other than Tadase. His eyes looked furious, as he struck the Controller with a large sword.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her!" Tadase bellowed, stabbing the Controller vigorously with the sword. It made a foreign noise, before falling to the ground. Tadase pulled his sword out of the Controller, and watched as the Controller died. I looked up at Tadase, my eyes widening.

"T-Tadase-Kun!" I gasped. He crossed his arms, turning the other direction.

"Watch your back, Hinamori. They desire you."

"Why do they want Amu?" Utau asked. Tadase did not reply. "I asked, why do they want her?"

"That's not for me to say." Tadase muttered. Utau grabbed him by his collar.

"Why not, Tadase? Don't want to tell your big sister something important?" Tadase gave her a menacing look.

"You are _not_ my sister!" Tadase roared. A look of hurt crossed Utau's face, as she let go of Tadase.

"I should get going." I muttered quickly. "The Nursery is closing early today." It was a lie, but I didn't want to deal with them at the moment. They waved to me, with the exception of Tadase, and I scurried away.

Arriving at home, I thought about the day's events. Why was Tadase so protective of me? He used to love me, but that was five years ago, before he turned into a monster. As I thought about him, I couldn't help but to notice the beating of my heart. Sighing, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, compensating for the lack of sleep I had because of the check-ups.

**I know this chapter was weaker. I apologize immensely for that. You see, I wanted to get an update in since I haven't updated in weeks. So, consider this some more character and plot development. Please review/alert/favorite and I'll try to update quicker (no promises thanks to school).**


End file.
